FINALMENTE, PAZ
by Kika - Chan.5
Summary: Dean sofre com a morte de Castiel, mas guarda tudo para si e deixa Sam frustado por não poder ajudá-lo. Bobby avisa sobre um trabalho e lá encontram alguém conhecido e que achavam que não iriam ver de novo. COMPLETA! *BRING CAS BACK*
1. UM NOVO CASO

Se Supernatural fosse meu, Castiel estaria de volta na série.

'ABC' – pensamentos

**ABC** - falas

**FINALMENTE, PAZ**

**CAPÍTULO UM – UM NOVO CASO**

Sam viu seu irmão acordar bruscamente. _De novo_. Isso acontecia muito ultimamente e o estava deixando frustrado.

**Sam – Tudo bem Dean? – 'pergunta idiota', pensou.**

**Dean – Claro. Tudo ok. Na mais perfeita paz.**

Era exatamente _isto_ que o frustrava. Dean claramente não estava bem e se recusava a conversar sobre o assunto, mesmo que fosse óbvio o que incomodava seu irmão.

Castiel.

Mais precisamente, a morte dele.

Sam conhecia seu irmão. "Fazemos o que temos que fazer. Não podemos salvar todos, Sammy." Mentiroso. Dean sempre achava que podia ter feito mais e se culpava por _não_ salvar todos.

Mas por enquanto, iria deixar de lado.

**Sam – Certo. Bobby ligou. Tem havido uma série de acontecimentos estranhos em Dixon, Illinois.**

**Dean – Hora de pegar a estrada, então.**

Na estrada, Dean começa a falar.

**Dean – O que sabemos? **

**Sam – Aparentemente, um Malandro está causando os distúrbios.**

**Dean – Nunca gostei de Malandros. E depois de tudo que Gabriel nos fez passar, eu comecei a odiá-los.**

**Sam – Gabriel era um anjo.**

**Dean – Um anjo que escolheu agir como um Malandro. Cara, ele conseguiu me dar traumas emocionais.**

O moreno revirou os olhos internamente. Seu irmão podia ser dramático.

**Sam – Bem, não podemos reclamar que ele não era criativo.**

Na cidade, os irmãos investigavam os acontecimentos. Falavam com testemunhas e vítimas, olhavam notícias de jornais e conversavam com Bobby. Não que o caçador mais velho tivesse informações extremamente necessárias para o caso, mas depois de passar por um Apocalipse, batalhas com Anjos, acidentes, morte de colegas e amigos e Leviatãs a solta, era _extremamente necessário_ estarem em contato.

Quando Samuel conheceu Bobby, disse que o caçador era aquele que fingia ser o pai dos garotos, no que Bobby respondeu que alguém tinha que fazer isso. Só que não havia nada de fingimento.

Os irmãos Winchester não eram parentes de sangue de Bobby, mas ele era um pai para eles e para Bobby eram como filhos. No fim do dia os três eram uma família; não convencional cheia de altos e baixos, mas ainda assim uma família.

Nesse momento, Sam atualizava Bobby sobre o caso enquanto Dean buscava algo para comer.

**Sam –... E é isso. Definitivamente um Malandro.**

**Bobby – Ele fez tudo isso? Está inspirado, não?**

**Sam – Pode apostar. Chega a estar no nível do Gabriel.**

**Bobby – Por falar em anjos, o Dean está lidando com a morte do nosso?**

**Sam – Ele se recusa a falar comigo mesmo que o sofrimento dele seja óbvio. Ele sempre guarda as coisas para si. É frustrante.**

**Bobby – Winchesters são frustrantes. Quando ele estiver pronto ele vai falar.**

**Sam – E quanto tempo vai demorar?**

**Bobby – O negócio é esperar. Vou desligar agora. Cuidem-se.**

**Sam – Tu também. E Bobby?**

**Bobby – Sim?**

**Sam – Winchesters podem ser frustrantes, ter uma sorte horrível e guardar tudo para si. Mas você não pode falar nada.**

**Dean – Muito bem. Agora é guerra. **

No dia seguinte, os irmãos Winchesters saíram do quarto para mais um dia de investigação e descobriram algo chocante. O Impala antes preto estava num tom cor-de-rosa choque.

**Dean - Meu bebê era inocente. INOCENTE! Ele não tinha o direito!**

O mais velho dos irmãos xingava e amaldiçoava enquanto o mais novo ficava olhando. No fundo, Sam queria rir, mas ele valorizava sua vida. Foram uns bons minutos assim quando eles escutam uma voz conhecida.

**Voz – Sério que não gostou? Eu achei que vocês precisavam de um pouco de cor na vida de vocês.**

Os irmãos se viram e piscam duas vezes para ter certeza do que seus olhos veem.

**Winchesters – Gabriel?**

FIM DO CAPÍTULO UM

NDA: Isso mesmo, ele está de volta. Por quê? Vamos ter que esperar o próximo capítulo.

Não pretendo fazer uma fic muito longa, mas tive essa ideia e quis colocar no papel.

Reviews são muito bem vindos e apreciados


	2. GABRIEL

Supernatural continua não sendo meu.

Agradecimentos:

LiaCollins, OddEllie63

_No capítulo anterior,_

_... O mais velho dos irmãos xingava e amaldiçoava enquanto o mais novo ficava olhando. No fundo, Sam queria rir, mas ele valorizava sua vida. Foram uns bons minutos assim quando eles escutam uma voz conhecida._

_**Voz – Sério que não gostou? Eu achei que vocês precisavam de um pouco de cor na vida de vocês.**_

_Os irmãos se viram e piscam duas vezes para ter certeza do que seus olhos veem._

_**Winchesters – Gabriel?**_

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – GABRIEL**

**Gabriel – Euzinho. O primeiro e único.**

**Sam – Mas como?**

**Gabriel – Papai me trouxe de volta. Demorou e o motivo é serviço. Um não exatamente fácil e gratificante, mas fazer o quê?**

**Dean – Que tipo de trabalho?**

**Gabriel – Um que eu realmente não queria fazer, quer dizer, eu saí do Céu para em livrar das brigas familiares e Ele me traz de volta para trabalhar? Bem, mas o Velho pediu pessoalmente, que escolha eu tinha?**

**Dean – Deus falou pessoalmente com você?**

**Gabriel – Yup.**

**Sam – O que ele pediu?**

**Dean – Antes de tudo, pode fazer o favor de transformar meu bebê de volta?**

**Gabriel – Você não é divertido.**

SPNSPNSPN

Gabriel estala os dedos e o Impala volta a ser preto. Os três entram no quarto em que Sam e Dean estão hospedados. Sam liga para Bobby e o caçador vai até onde estão. Gabriel some e volta quando todos estão reunidos. Ele não fala nada, mas todos sabem que ele foi causar mais uma brincadeira. Todos sentados, Gabriel começa a falar.

**Gabriel – Papai ficou muito chateado com o comportamento de seus filhos. Ele está com problemas bem sérios e não ficou feliz ao ver a bagunça que o Céu ficou.**

**Bobby – Ele não é o único.**

**Dean – Que tipo de problemas Deus teria?**

**Gabriel – A Terra não foi a única Criação dele, na verdade é uma das mais novas. Bom, um dos primeiros planetas que ele criou está prestes a explodir e Ele tem que organizar as coisas, aonde vai às almas da civilização daquele planeta, aonde vão às espécies que existem lá, se seria melhor criar um novo planeta para algumas almas reencarnarem... Vocês pegaram a linha.**

**Bobby – Isso parece ser um monte de trabalho.**

**Gabriel – E é. Especialmente se ele criar um novo planeta ou um novo Universo. Ele teria que criar um novo lugar para as almas irem.**

**Sam – Como assim? Não iriam para o Inferno ou Paraíso?**

**Gabriel – Cada Universo tem um lugar diferente para onde vão as almas.**

**Dean – E ele organiza tudo sozinho?**

**Gabriel – Ele tem irmãos para ajudar. Tio Odin e tio Chronos estão ajudando ele. Tio Zeus de vez em quando aparece, mas ele e a família tão cuidando de um planeta que eles criaram.**

**Dean – Ok. Minha cabeça tá girando. Vamos voltar ao serviço que Deus lhe deu?**

**Gabriel – Organizar a bagunça que o Céu está. Muita coisa para fazer e algumas são bem chatas. Pelo menos eu não tive que falar com Michael e Lúcifer. Prima Atena fez isso e amigos, ela pode ser assustadora.**

**Sam – Atena? Palas Atena, Deusa da Sabedoria?**

**Gabriel – É, ela tá me ajudando. Atena sempre foi como uma irmã mais velha e apesar de Lúcifer negar, ela assusta ele e Michael a respeita muito.**

**Dean – O que Atena fez?**

**Gabriel – Falou de todo o trabalho que Papai tá passando, e que Lúcifer estar na gaiola era um castigo e Papai iria tirar ele de lá quando aprendesse a lição e se arrependesse. **

**Bobby – **_**Isto**_** é algo que vai demorar.**

**Sam – Porque Michael está na gaiola também?**

**Gabriel – Lúcifer conseguiu causar confusão mesmo estando de castigo e conseguiu sair da gaiola antes. Papai pediu para meu irmão ficar lá para vigia-lo. Atena tá reclamando até agora sobre ter que lidar com anjos mimados e desobedientes.**

**Dean – E quanto a Adam? Ele continua na gaiola?**

**Gabriel – Cassie não falou? Depois que Sam estava de volta, ele levou Adam para o Paraíso.**

**Bobby – Mas Sam voltou sem sua alma.**

**Gabriel – Como Cassie não tinha intenção de trazer o Winchester caçula de volta à vida foi mais fácil. Não se preocupe, Adam está no Paraíso. Chegou a encontrar sua mãe.**

SPNSPNSPN

Era muita coisa para digerir. E eles sabiam que ainda havia mais. Gabriel não tinha explicado como iria arrumar a bagunça e nem porque estava brincando com a cidade.

**Dean – Certo. Vamos ver se eu entendi. Deus está ocupado com um planeta prestes a explodir, Odin e Chronos (que são seus tios) o ajudam e Ele te trouxe a vida para arrumar a bagunça que seus irmãos fizeram. Seu tio Zeus está ocupado com seu planeta e Atena, que é sua prima, está te ajudando. Lúcifer está na gaiola de castigo e Michael está vigiando ele. E Cas levou Adam para o Paraíso. É isso?**

**Gabriel – Resumidamente, sim.**

Não escapou a ninguém a maneira que Dean disse o nome de Castiel. Uma voz cheia de dor.

Sam e Castiel eram amigos, mas o moreno sabia que o anjo e Dean eram mais unidos. Castiel chegou a admitir que ele compartilhava com seu irmão um laço mais profundo.

Bobby tinha pleno conhecimento do vínculo que unia Castiel e Dean. Um vínculo tão forte quanto os que os irmãos tinham e isso era dizer alguma coisa.

Gabriel sabia o que todos estavam pensando. O que seu irmãozinho e o caçador não-tão-bad-boy tinham eram mais que amizade. Sabia que Sam secretamente tinha um pouco de ciúmes desse laço. Sabia que Bobby achava que o laço fazia bem para Dean e também para o anjo. E sabia que Dean estava sofrendo, ele considerava Cas parte da família e família era tudo para o caçador.

**Bobby – Isso não explica porque causou toda essa confusão com a cidade.**

**Gabriel – É muito estressante cuidar de tudo. Devo dizer que me deu uma nova admiração por nosso Pai e os titios. Precisava aliviar o stress um pouco.**

Os caçadores encaravam o anjo. Ele estava falando sério?

_**ALIVIAR O STRESS? VOCÊ CAUSOU TODA ESSA BALBÚRDIA PORQUE ESTAVA TENDO MUITO TRABALHO?**_

Todos viraram em direção à voz. Ela veio de uma mulher muito bonita, estatura mediana, cabelos longos e castanhos. Tinha uma pele meio bronzeada e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Irradiava força, era imponente e no momento, assustadora.

**Gabriel – Sammy, Dean-O, Bobby. ****Conheçam minha adorável prima Palas Atena.**

E ninguém duvidou que a mulher fosse Atena, considerada pelos gregos antigos a Deusa da Sabedoria, Justiça e Guerra.

Fim do segundo capítulo

NDA: E Atena aparece. No próximo capítulo vou explicar melhor o que Gabriel tem que fazer.

Eu sempre achei que tinha um motivo para Deus ter indo embora e esse pareceu um bem razoável.

Eu sei que os capítulos estão curtinhos, vou tentar fazê-los maiores.

A fic não vai ser muito longa, no máximo cinco capítulos.

Eu sei que muita gente lê, mas não comenta. Autores são movidos por ideias e comentários, nem sempre é fácil colocar a ideia no papel e reviews ajudam muito. Comentem.


	3. ATENA

Supernatural continua não sendo meu. Se fosse, não passaria pela cabeça de ninguém Castiel sair da série.

Agradecimentos a Karen Chamberlain, OddEllie63

_No capítulo anterior,_

_**... ALIVIAR O STRESS? VOCÊ CAUSOU TODA ESSA BALBÚRDIA PORQUE ESTAVA TENDO MUITO TRABALHO?**_

_Todos viraram em direção à voz. Ela veio de uma mulher muito bonita, estatura mediana, cabelos longos e castanhos. Tinha uma pele meio bronzeada e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Irradiava força, era imponente e no momento, assustadora._

_**Gabriel – Sam, Dean, Bobby. Conheçam minha adorável prima Palas Atena.**_

_E ninguém duvidou que a mulher fosse Atena, considerada pelos gregos antigos a Deusa da Sabedoria, Justiça e Guerra._

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – ATENA**

Meia hora. Atena deu um rápido oi para os caçadores e depois se virou para se primo. Desde então, estava esbravejando com Gabriel sem tomar pausa ou diminuir o tom. Não estava gritando, mas tinha algo em seu tom de voz que fez os caçadores afastar um passo e Gabriel encolher na cama em que estava sentado (sim, ele havia tomado uma cama só para ele).

**Atena – Seu irresponsável! Inconsequente! Arcanjo mimado e egoísta! Saiu no meio do trabalho e me deixou sozinha! Belo exemplos para os anjos mais novos! Nunca tivemos problemas com Camael, Ezequiel, Michael...**

**Gabriel – Sempre Michael.**

**Atena – CONSIDERANDO QUE O DEFEITO DE MICHAEL ERA SER OBEDIENTE DEMAIS, SIM! EU CITO MICHAEL!**

Bobby e os Winchesters não sabiam o que fazer. Ela não tinha gritado mais de duas vezes, mas não tinham dificuldade em imaginar Lúcifer com medo dela. O ditado "assusta até o diabo" era perfeito para ela. Já estavam em 45 minutos de bronca.

SPNSPNSPN

Atena suspirou e sentou na cama. Ela amava a criação de seu tio, os humanos, a natureza, seus primos... Mas ele também a deixavam louca. Especialmente os arcanjos.

Os arcanjos fazem parte de uma categoria angelical muito especial, estão em uma alta hierarquia e tem um trabalho muito importante. Os Arcanjos são os Mestres da Luz porque recebe de Deus a energia luminosa ainda intocada e a elaboram, adensando-a e preparando-a para que tenho bom uso na matéria.

A luz, tal como é emanada por Deus, é muito sutil e delicada para que possa ser absorvida por um corpo material. Por essa razão, ela precisa ser trabalhada para conter elementos que a tornem dotada das qualidades necessárias. Só preparada adequadamente, a luz penetra no plano material.

Os Arcanjos têm a função de trabalhar a luz, qualificando-a. São os Arcanjos que transformam a luz em raios coloridos e que imprimem nela as características através das quais ela poderá atuar na matéria.

Considerados protetores, _sublimes mensageiros, _tinham o problema de _esquecer que __**não**__ eram_ superiores ou mais importantes que outros seres divinos.

Lúcifer conseguia ser o mais mimado. E o mais estranho, também - esfaqueava seus irmãos e depois ficava chateado. E ai de quem (além dele) se metesse com Michael!

E é melhor nem citar as outras classes do Céu.

Como era mesmo aquela frase humana? Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades.

Estupidez humana é uma coisa incrível, mas a estupidez celestial muitas vezes superava.

SPNSPNSPN

**Sam – Então você é realmente Atena? A Deusa?**

**Atena – Sim. Tio Deus não é o único deus que existe. Na verdade o nome dele é bem diferente, mas ele não gosta então todos o chamam de Deus. **

**Dean – Porque Gabriel foi ressuscitado só agora?**

**Gabriel – Papai achava que eu tinha que ter um castigo por fugir de casa e falsificar minha morte. **

**Atena – Ele tem filhos muito travessos e mimados, mas a maioria deles é boa e titio confiou que a Terra estaria em boas mãos. Um erro Dele, que ele sente muito. Essa história que Deus é perfeito não é verdade, ele também erra.**

**Gabriel – Papai pode ser um Deus de Amor, mas também um Deus de Ira. Ele pode ser bem vingativo.**

**Sam – Mas qual é exatamente o trabalho que Deus lhe deu?**

**Gabriel – Papai me transformou no novo chefe. Eu dou as ordens, coordeno o trabalho dos anjos, lembro a eles qual deveria ser o trabalho, certifico que está tudo bem... Muito trabalho e pouca gratificação. Ele bem que podia ter feito o mesmo com Ralf, trazê-lo de volta e castigá-lo, mas nããão. Sobra pra mim. E se Lucy não fosse tão mimado, ele e Mike podiam estar me ajudando. Vou te contar, é cada irmão que tenho.**

**Dean – E o que Deus pediu para você fazer?**

**Atena – Oficialmente, ajudar meu primo a restaurar a Hierarquia Divina e dar uma olhada nos Leviatãs. Extraoficialmente, manter um olho nele e evitar que faça bobagens. Como, por exemplo, **_**bagunçar uma cidade para aliviar o stress.**_** Francamente!**

**Bobby – Estou começando a sentir pena de Deus. Eu já tenho trabalho com estes dois, imagina centenas de idiotas.**

**Winchesters – EIII!**

**Gabriel – Devo me sentir ofendido?**

**Atena – Sim, você está começando a entender meu problema.**

SPNSPNSPN

**Atena – Está tudo muito bem, está tudo muito bom, mas está na hora de ir. Despeça-se deles e vamos embora, Gabe.**

**Bobby – Como não tem mais nada para fazer aqui, é melhor nós irmos também.**

**Gabriel – Bem amigos, bom ver vocês de novo. Até a próxima.**

**Dean – Próxima? Você pretende bagunçar mais uma cidade?**

**Atena – Não se preocupem. Vou manter um olho nele. Prazer em conhecer vocês. **

Os anjos (ou arcanjo e deusa) foram embora e os caçadores começaram a se preparar para sair. Pelo menos saber que alguém que os havia ajudado (mesmo que este alguém tenha um senso de humor bem estranho) estava vivo e bem, era bom. E Atena parecia ser alguém em que poderiam confiar. Cada um deles tinham muitos pensamentos, mas mantiveram para si.

Acharam que seria melhor dar uma pausa na casa do Bobby. Não tinha nenhum caso urgente para resolver e havia muito que pensar.

Sam achava uma coincidência muito estranha Gabriel ter aprontado em um momento como esse. Tudo bem que o anjo nunca foi bem das ideias, mas o _timing_ era quase perfeito. Ele sempre teve um motivo para fazer as coisas que fez, talvez fosse só para aliviar o stress, mas ele achava que tinha outro significado.

Bobby estava começando a sentir pena de Deus. Ter centenas, milhares de filhos teimosos, idiotas, mimados e desobedientes não devia ser fácil (filhos que incluíam um que fugiu e fingiu sua morte, outro que fez de tudo para começar o Apocalipse, um que gostava de sua tarefa de dizimar cidades, uma que caiu e perdeu a memória para recuperá-la, ser presa, fugir e ir ao passado... lista longa). Só esperava que Atena ajudasse Gabriel a colocar ordem na casa.

E a única coisa que Dean pensava era que sua maior dúvida não havia sido respondida. Malditos anjos!

_FIM DO CAPÍTULO TRÊS_

NDA: Eu espero ter conseguido mostrar o que Deus pediu para Gabriel fazer. Fiz bastante pesquisa sobre Arcanjos e a Hierarquia Celeste, mas era muita coisa.

_São três hierarquias (ou esferas), cada um tem tarefas, atribuições e poderes especiais:_

_Primeira Hierarquia (São os anjos que glorificam e contemplam a Deus): Serafins, Querubins, Tronos._

_Segunda Hierarquia (Nem tanto ao céu nem tanto à terra, são eles que governam de fato): Domínios, Potências, Virtudes._

_Terceira Hierarquia (Mais próximos de nós, estes anjos cumprem as ordens superiores): Principados, Arcanjos, Anjos._

Como meu foco era os arcanjos, me concentrei em fazer um resumo sobre eles. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso.

Coloquei Atena na história porque eu a adoro. Gosto de mitologia e ela sempre fora uma das minhas favoritas. Acho que fiz um bom trabalho com a personalidade dela. Ela e Gabriel vão ter uma parte importante na história.

R&R, please.


	4. CONVERSAS

Oi! Aqui está mais um capítulo. Este é mais comprido e é o último.

Se Supernatural fosse meu, Castiel jamais teria saído. TRAGAM CAS DE VOLTA!

Obrigada a todos que leram.

_No capítulo anterior_

_... Acharam que seria melhor dar uma pausa na casa do Bobby. Não tinha nenhum caso urgente para resolver e havia muito que pensar. _

_Sam achava uma coincidência muito estranha Gabriel ter aprontado em um momento como esse. Tudo bem que o anjo nunca foi bem das ideias, mas o timing era quase perfeito. Ele sempre teve um motivo para fazer as coisas que fez, talvez fosse só para aliviar o stress, mas ele achava que tinha outro significado._

_Bobby estava começando a sentir pena de Deus. Ter centenas, talvez milhares de filhos teimosos, idiotas, mimados e desobedientes não devia ser fácil (filhos que incluíam um que fugiu e fingiu sua morte, outro que fez de tudo para começar o Apocalipse, um que gostava de sua tarefa de dizimar cidades, uma que caiu e perdeu a memória para recuperá-la, ser presa, fugir e ir ao passado... lista longa). Só esperava que Atena ajudasse Gabriel a colocar ordem na casa._

_E a única coisa que Dean pensava era sua maior dúvida não havia sido respondida. Malditos anjos!_

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – CONVERSAS**

Sam e Dean estavam dormindo foi um longo dia. Bobby estava preocupado com seus garotos (sim, eles eram _seus_ garotos), em especial Dean. Sam teve alucinações, mas Dean estava em um luto que não admitia para ninguém.

O loiro encontrou em Castiel alguém que podia ser ele mesmo sem ninguém reclamando. Desde pequeno, Dean teve a tarefa de proteger Sam e muitas vezes sentia como se tivesse falhado. Bobagem! Sam não encontraria irmão melhor no mundo.

**É frustrante, não é?**

Bobby virou-se rápido. Em sua frente estava Atena. Pelo menos ela estava calma.

O caçador mais velho não iria admitir, mas ela lhe assustava um pouco.

**Bobby – Você teria que ser mais específica.**

**Atena – No momento, eu estou falando de Dean. De como ele guarda as coisas para si e se culpa por tudo.**

**Bobby – Ele é um Winchester. Já diz muita coisa.**

**Atena – Dean tem uma alma especial. Uma alma cheia de amor. Quando percebeu que o pai que conhecia morreu com sua mãe, jurou que iria proteger a inocência de seu irmãozinho e aceitou perder a infância para que Sam pudesse ter uma. Uma alma realmente especial.**

**Bobby – Passou pela minha cabeça atirar em John pelo que ele fez com os garotos. Seu ódio pelo demônio que matou Mary muitas vezes superou o amor que ele tinha por seus meninos. Ele transformou seu filho em um soldado, cuidar de Sam era sua tarefa e ele passou para uma criança. Mas me contentei com um soco quando Dean foi parar no hospital depois de ser usado como isca. Na verdade, foi mais de **_**um**_** soco...**

**Atena – Eu preciso de um favor seu, Bobby Singer.**

**Bobby – Fale. Dependendo...**

**Atena – Eu preciso que você viva. Eu sei que ser um caçador não é um trabalho fácil, mas eu quero que faça de tudo para não morrer. Os garotos precisam da sua figura paterna tanto quanto você precisa deles. Sam precisa de orientação e Dean precisa de um porto seguro. Os Winchesters tem uma ligação especial entre eles, mas também precisam da ligação que possuem com você. Prometa que fará de tudo para viver.**

**Bobby – Eu posso prometer tentar ficar vivo e apoiá-los.**

**Atena – É isso que eu peço. Você é tudo o que eles têm.**

**Bobby – Eles também são tudo o que eu tenho.**

**Atena – Adeus Bobby. Estes garotos são especiais. Viva!**

E Atena desapareceu.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Bobby não foi o único que recebeu a visita de um anjo. Sam estava se ajeitando no sofá quando escuta uma voz zombeteira perto de seu rosto. _Muito_ perto.

**Gabriel – Olá Bela Adormecida.**

**Sam – Vocês anjos tem algum problema com espaço pessoal?**

**Gabriel – Não exatamente. Eu faço porque é divertido. Cassie fazia porque não entendia direito o conceito, embora eu ache que secretamente ele também achava divertido.**

**Sam – O que você quer?**

**Gabriel – Mal-humorado estamos? Quero conversar um pouco.**

**Sam – Você não tem um Céu para arrumar? O que quer falar?**

**Gabriel – Dean-O e Cassie-boy.**

Sam se ajeita no sofá, totalmente desperto depois de ouvir o nome de seu irmão.

**Sam – O que têm eles?**

**Gabriel – Cassie-boy não vai voltar. Você vai precisar apoiar seu irmão.**

**Sam – O quê que tu acha que estou fazendo? Tentando pelo menos.**

**Gabriel – Eu sei que você tem tentado, fazendo de tudo para apoiar seu irmão. O problema é que você não entende o que está acontecendo.**

**Sam – Eu sei o que é perder alguém.**

**Gabriel – Eu vou explicar porque gosto de você, Sammy. Você se lembra de quando seu irmão foi para o Inferno? Do que sentiu enquanto ele não voltava e não havia nada que pudesse fazer?**

**Sam – Infelizmente.**

**Gabriel – É isso o que Dean está sentindo. O laço que os unia era muito forte, tão forte quanto o de vocês.**

**Sam – Eu sei **_**isso**_**. Cas sempre respondia quando Dean chamava e quando eu perguntei se ele gostava mais do meu irmão, ele respondeu com todas as letras: **_**"Dean e eu dividimos um laço mais profundo".**_

**Gabriel – E você sentia ciúmes deste laço.**

**Sam – NÃO! De onde tirou essa ideia maluca?**

**Gabriel – Do fato que você sempre foi tudo para Dean. E ele sempre foi tudo para você. Lembra-se daquela brincadeira que eu fiz? Vocês era o ponto fraco um do outro, Dean foi para o Inferno por você e então surgiu alguém para dividir o espaço, alguém por quem Dean enfrentaria todo o exército dos anjos. E isso lhe deixou com ciúmes.**

**Sam – Eu não tinha ciúmes do Cas.**

**Gabriel – Não negue.**

**Sam – Não tinha!**

**Gabriel – Você não está seriamente tentando mentir para um Arcanjo, está?**

**Sam – Eu posso ter ficado com um pouco de ciúmes que Cas foi capaz de tirar Dean do Inferno quando eu não pude, mas é só isso.**

**Gabriel – E quando ele revelou que era o anjo em comando de Dean? Quando ele teve que ser afastado porque estava ficando próximo demais de seu encargo? Quando ele desistiu de seu posto no Céu e se rebelou? Quando Dean participava de qualquer plano maluco e vice-versa? Quando vocês se separam um tempo, mas Dean continuou em contato com meu irmão? Quando...**

**Sam – Existe algum ponto nessa história?**

**Gabriel – Havia seu pai e Dean o obedecia sempre. Há o Bobby, por quem Dean faria de tudo, mas por você Dean ultrapassaria todas as linhas do imaginável e então chegou Cas. Outra pessoa (anjo neste caso) por quem arriscaria tudo e além do ciúme, você sentiu medo de que poderia perder seu irmão.**

Sam ficou em silêncio um tempo, digerindo tudo o que foi falado.

**Gabriel – No momento que você superar isso e perceber, **_**realmente**_** perceber, que Castiel era o anjo de Dean e que Dean era o humano de Cas, você vai poder ajudar o loirinho.**

Mais silêncio.

**Gabriel – Bem, era o que eu tinha para dizer. Agora eu tenho uma bagunça para consertar e um cão de caça como prima para me vigiar. **

**Sam – Porque está me dizendo tudo isso?**

**Gabriel – Porque no final somos parecidos. Tenho um fraquinho por você, Sammy. **

Sam ficou em silêncio de novo. Não sabia o que dizer depois disso.

**Gabriel – Adios!**

**Sam – Tchau.**

E mais um anjo desaparece no ar.

**SPNSPNSPN**

E o último caçador estava olhando as estrelas e bebendo uma cerveja quando duas pessoas aparecem ao seu lado. Sendo mais preciso um Arcanjo e uma Deusa, mas não é preciso entrar em detalhes.

**Dean – Alguém quer uma cerveja?**

**Atena – Prefiro vinho na verdade.**

**Gabriel – Eu até aceitaria, mas Atena não me perdoaria se eu bebesse em serviço.**

**Dean – E qual é o serviço?**

**Gabriel – Quem mais, Dean-O? Você.**

**Dean – Se for algum tipo de tarefa, tô fora! Estou de saco cheio desses malditos anjos. Sem ofensas.**

**Atena – Nenhuma tomada. Sou uma deusa.**

**Gabriel – Eu acabei de voltar a ser Arcanjo. E tecnicamente Arcanjos são chefes dos anjos.**

**Atena – O que eu falei sobre egocentrismo?**

**Gabriel – Tá, tá! Não está mais aqui quem falou.**

**Dean – E qual serviço eu estou relacionado?**

**Gabriel – Cassie-boy.**

Dean ajeitou a postura. Por _essa_ ele não esperava.

**Dean – O que tem ele? Ele está morto, não está?**

**Atena – Está. E você está sofrendo por isso.**

**Dean – Tive meu momento de luto, mas já passou.**

**Gabriel – A teimosia e negação são fatores Winchester?**

**Atena – Fica quieto Gabe. ***suspiro*** Nós sabemos que você se sente culpado pela morte de meu primo. Ele fez tudo por você, matou seus irmãos, se rebelou, chegou a perder parte de seus poderes e no fim morreu. Você acha que se não fosse por você, Castiel iria estar vivo e seguro lá no Céu.**

Dean respirou fundo. Era tudo verdade. Ele havia convencido Cas a se rebelar, instigou dúvidas no anjo e virou as costas para ele. Chegou ao ponto de jogar um feitiço na Morte para mata-lo!

**Gabriel – Meu irmão sempre foi especial. Era diferente, inocente, sempre olhando para a natureza, cheio de amor e interessado nos humanos (mesmo que não os compreendesse inteiramente). O que você não entende, é que os momentos que Cas passou na Terra foram os momentos mais felizes dele. Cas amava este planeta e tudo que havia nele.**

**Atena – Você era especial para ele, Dean. Ele nunca te culpou. ***olha atentamente para Dean*** Mas isso não é o verdadeiro problema, não é mesmo? Você se culpa, mas uma parte sua culpa ele.**

Estes malditos anjos estavam dando nos nervos de Dean. Eles não podiam calar a boca? O deixar em paz? Dean queria sair, mas não conseguia se mexer e o irritava além do limite de que não era nenhuma magia angelical. Era seu corpo lhe traindo.

**Atena – Você o culpa por ele se corromper. O culpa por ter indo embora. Todos lhe abandonaram e aquele que você achou que iria ficar também se foi.**

Era demais para Dean. Ele começou a falar.

**Dean – ****Ele disse que faria de tudo para se redimir. E foi embora antes de eu poder dizer que o perdoava! Anjo bastardo! Os Leviatãs iriam sair de qualquer jeito, eram mais forte que ele! Pra que tentar segurá-los?****Tá me ouvindo, seu desgraçado penoso? Pra que fazer isso?**

gabriel e Atena deixaram Dean colocar pra fora toda a raiva. Raiva por não ser o suficiente para as pessoas ficarem, raiva por não conseguir salvar mais pessoas, raiva pela existência de Lúcifer, raiva por Lilith, raiva por Ruby, raiva por Michael e finalmente lágrimas pela única pessoa que o convenceu de que merecia ser salvo ter ido embora.

**Dean – Só me digam uma coisa. Ele está bem? Não está sofrendo?**

**Gabriel – Existem dois lugares para onde um anjo pode ir depois de morrer. Um é a própria Terra. Os anjos que se desviaram do caminho normalmente reencarnam. O outro é um lugar especial, acima do Paraíso e é lá aonde as almas mais iluminadas e os anjos vão.**

**Atena – É um lugar cheio de luz e paz, onde o amor pode ser sentido e quem está lá oram por aqueles que amam. Chegam a realizar milagres.**

**Dean – Cas?**

**Atena – Castiel está lá. Vigiando você. Esperando o momento em que vão poder se encontrar novamente.**

Dean enxugou as lágrimas. Outro pensamento passou por sua mente.

**Dean – E quanto a Adam e sua mãe? Meus pais, avós, amigos?**

**Gabriel – Seu avô reencarnou de novo. Sua vó Deanna reencarnou para poder guiar Samuel. Anna, Raphael, Zachariah e Balthazar também reencarnaram. Adam encontrou sua mãe. John e Mary estão juntos. E Ash encontrou Elle e Jo, que estavam juntos com Willy. **

**Atena – Ele quer dizer o marido de Elle, William Harvelle.**

**Gabriel – Agora que tá tudo resolvido, temos que ir. **_**Realmente**_** ir. Bye bye!**

**Atena – Foi muito bom lhe conhecer Dean Winchester. Espero vê-lo de novo. Em melhores circunstâncias de preferência.**

E os dois anjos foram embora. Sua tarefa estava cumprida.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean estava olhando para as estrelas e pensando no dia que passou. De acordo com Cas, o humor de Gabriel sempre foi estranho, mas o Arcanjo chamava de ironia poética. Ele nunca pensou que o veria de novo menos ainda acompanhado por uma deusa. Foi realmente uma ironia poética. Ele viu Sam se aproximar.

**Sam – Dean? Está tudo bem?**

Dean refletiu um pouco antes de responder. Todos estavam em paz. Seu irmão encontrou a mãe. John e Mary estavam no paraíso. Jo achou seu pai e estava com sua mãe. Samuel ganhou uma nova chance e teria Deanna para lhe acompanhar. Até os anjos ganharam uma nova chance de serem bons. E Castiel estava bem e feliz.

Gabriel não era o único que gostava de ironias poéticas. Deus _realmente_ escreve certo por linhas tortas.

**Dean – Na verdade, foram poucas vezes que estive tão bem.**

**Bobby – Vocês idiotas vão ficar de moleza ou vão me ajudar com as compras?**

Sam e Dean se olharam antes de ir. Sam logo foi, mas Dean deu uma última olhada para as estrelas e podia jurar que uma delas brilhou e ele se sentiu aquecido. No final das contas, sua mãe estava certa. Havia um anjo olhando por ele.

E Dean finalmente estava em paz.

FIM

NDA: E a fic terminou. Cheguei a chorar quando estava escrevendo a conversa entre Dean, Gabriel e Atena.

Fiquei em dúvida até o fim se Castiel voltava ou não. Talvez eu faça outra fic em que ele volte, ou um final alternativo para "Finalmente, Paz".

Eu sou fã de Dastiel, mas tentei fazer a fic de um modo em que pudesse ser lida como luto por um amigo que morreu ou luto por um amor que morreu. Leia Slash se quiser se não quiser não leia.

Espero ter mantido as personalidades dos personagens. Gostei muito da minha Atena e adoraria escrever com ela de novo.

Ainda não me conformei por terem tirado Cas e espero de todo o coração que os boatos de que ele faria participações especiais em alguns episódios não sejam apenas boatos.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por lerem (mesmos os que não deixaram reviews. Preferia que sim, mas...).

Kissus!


End file.
